


You Stupid Angel

by Queenie_Sudol



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Blood, Demons, Fallen Angels, Fire, Heaven, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Pre-Fall (Good Omens), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Sudol/pseuds/Queenie_Sudol
Summary: Reaching a hand to the sky towards the blinding light but not seeing anyone look back at him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	You Stupid Angel

War has broken out in heaven, and Lucifer’s followers take action on his behalf. Angels being sliced, stabbed, and evaporated into dust by one another makes such a gruesome scene.

Crowley, caught in the middle of this war, stands in shock by this unexpected fight, frustrated and confused, doubting his choice to follow these renegade angels simply out of sheer boredom. Now finds himself on a battlefield between the stars, unsure who’s side to really be on and collapsing under cries of his fellow angels. He glances to his side hearing a familiar cackle of Hastur enjoying himself a little too much with obliterating others left and right. Finishing with one target and moving onto the next. 

Hastur sets his eyes on a meak looking angel and their attempts to aid an injured companion. Hastur, approaching the unknowing angel with soft white hair and a soft concerning face, holds out his hand readying to blast him out of existence. His hand and radiating with burning light and a laughter Hastur just can’t control. Crowley, not wanting to face another death before his eyes, rushes over and grips Hastur’s wrist, diverting his destroying light to an empty space.

Crowley and Hastur ensue an argument on what this war is really for and whose side was Crowley really on. Before Crowley can stutter to a proper answer, the war ends, just as fast as it began. In a blazing ball of fire that lights the whole sky of heaven, not needing to ask, Hastur and Crowley and all the others just knew. It was Lucifer being cast out of heaven and expelled away. Farther away than g-d’s light could ever reach.

Shortly after, his followers met a similar fate. Bursting into flames with the ground beneath their feet shattering like a black mirrors. Wings molting black and sinking into the cracked floors, comes their cries or forgiveness and pleas to end the suffering. Same goes for Hastur, with an unending scream as he is dragged below flailing on the way down. Crowley frozen, understands that this is g-ds verdict for going against her and sees the ground under him crack like thin ice and his body burning from the inside as he screams to the sky above

“NO, NO, NO! Please don’t cast me out. I only asked.”

Reaching a hand to the sky towards the blinding light but not seeing anyone look back at him.

“I’m sorry! I don’t need answers, I don’t need your answers. I REPENT G-D. PLEASE DON’T CAST ME AWAY!!!! FORGIVE ME!!!”

Desperately crying out reaching upwards but only feeling the rays of light hitting his palm. Just then as Crowley is waist deep through the threshold. A hand reaches out to him. Not from above but from his immediate right. The hand of the angel with soft hair grabbing hold of his hand and beginning to pull. Slowing his descent but not stopping it, grabbing on now with both hands the soft angel puts all his efforts to pull him back up. Unsure if it was the tears in his eyes that blurred his vision or the heat of the flames that distort the views, but he swears that the soft angel had grown more eyes and another set of wings. They emerge from his body as the soft angel seems to be changing his form all while hanging on to dear life for him.

But the pull is far greater than the soft angel can match and the cracks that formed under Crowley started to spread under the soft angel. Glimpsing at the cracks as they just reach before the angel. Crowley growls at him.

“YOU STUPID STUPID ANGEL!! Let go or will both be dragged down!”  
“Are you listening, you idiot!? I said LET GO!”

Of course he doesn’t let go, but why an angel he’s never met would try so hard to keep him from falling when it's clearly g-ds will, is beyond Crowley’s understanding. It doesn’t matter right now. There’s no time to ask him why. He has to stop this angel before they both fall. Using all his focus and all his breath. Crowley snaps his fingers to create a source of light. It was quick but so brightly shined. Enough to off put the soft angel and their eldritch eyes for Crowley to rip his claws into the soft hands that held onto to him so dear. Shedding a little bit of blood but just enough to loosen their grip.

Down Crowley fell. The last pleasant image he’ll recall was that soft angel’s broken face, riddled with tears as they tried to reach out for him one last time. It didn’t last tho as all Crowley saw next for an uncertain amount of time as stars passing by him faster than light. No longer looking like stars but just beams of light that seem never ending. Wings singed and coated in soot never to come clean. The speed of his fall creates a force enough to crush away any human or animal. But angels were made tougher than that, and it's never the fall that kills, it's the abrupt stop at the end. Crowley’s landing was ended with a splash followed by even more burning of the body and sense, of every part of him really. For he had fallen in a vat of boiling sulfur. A rather lucky landing, as opposed to some of the others landing spots.

After finally pulling himself out of the pool. Every particle of his being irritated and burning. Surrounded by millions of others who received the same punishment. Like any normal person, Crowley was in pain, sad, confused, angry, and any other emotion one might have after being thrown out of heaven. But under all that frustration and anger a thought floats to the front of his mind. Even if just for a moment, he wonders who was that soft angel near the end.

**Author's Note:**

> jon was there
> 
> ziegler did the edit (kinda) 
> 
> shiv - first draft ''screames''


End file.
